


蹉跎寺 1—7

by elision



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elision/pseuds/elision





	蹉跎寺 1—7

【1】  
十三岁那年，我第一次来到蹉跎寺。  
我家本是个大户，却赶上那年兵荒马乱，又遇着大饥荒，十亩田里收上来的麦都不见得能养活一个人。揭不开锅是经常的事，每天就是半饥半饱地掰着指头度日，也不知是在算自己剩下不多的时日还是这天灾人祸将尽的年岁。  
那年头里，人的身体尚不能足饱就更是没有精力去想什么精神上的富足。可不知怎么的，我却总会想起先生教过的一句俗话。什么劳什子“兔子不吃窝边草”，我心里几度揣测，想着那肯定是兔子还没走到真正的穷途末路。否则我家墙角边上长的草根根怎么能全都被啃了个干净。  
家徒四壁当真是一点都不错。  
好在，我天生是有些乐观的，总想着这岁月虽苦，但爹娘尚在，只可惜哥哥和小嫂子命苦，早早被饿死，下了地。这乡里的白事也是一轮接着一轮，啼哭声却一月比一月渐弱。  
我时常就坐在村头的土丘上，晃着腿看那些黑色的木盒子从这家进又从那家出。只是最后又都消失在远处的山冈，伴着袅袅的青烟。  
我说不出有什么太多的感慨，肚子空，也难生出什么别的情感。每个人都是悬崖上的枯松，谁也不必多去记挂谁。  
那年月里，死人不过就是常事。正所谓生死有命，富贵在天。我信这天理，也日日祈求着真有那么一天，老天开了眼，一觉睡醒，苦日子便也到了尽头。

【2】  
不过，与这坏日子的时长相比，我家的米缸好像更快到了尽头。  
眼见着家里马上要弹尽粮绝，我爹我娘实在没了办法，我又是这一代唯一的男丁。老黄家虽然祖上没出过几个读书人，但靠着十来亩良田倒也一直过得舒坦，在乡里算是有些脸面。

不能让黄家就这么绝了后。

那大概是在地狱般的岁月里唯一支撑着爹娘活下去的动力。  
能留得后代大概也算是斗过了天命。  
于是琢磨了小几天，他两人终于是想出了个法子————与其让我在家和他们一起等着被饿死，不如狠狠心把我送去后山的蹉跎寺里当个小和尚。等这年岁过去，再还俗来，黄家的香火也算是保住了。  
说到蹉跎寺，在乡里是极有名气的。那庙长年被信奉神佛的一个大财主供着，所以即使是这荒年，庙里的香火也没断过。倒真是遗世独立，颇有些仙人之气，藏在那后山的枯树间，把这山下穷苦的人间事一并忘了个干净。  
蹉跎蹉跎，在这样的庙里如何能不蹉跎了岁月。  
但如此这般的好地方自然也不是那么好进的。  
据说蹉跎寺的方丈脾气出了名的古怪，只收年纪尚幼且与他极有眼缘的信徒，早年想进庙的人就不在少数，这几年饥荒便是更盛，山下没了活计的人家挤破了头都想把孩子往这庙里送。也是，方圆百里内的都知道，蹉跎寺是能保其性命，躲过这天灾乱世的不二之所。

【3】  
我爹娘都是行动力极强的庄稼人，法子想成的第二天就给我收拾了些零碎的行李，把我送上了山。  
那年我十三岁。  
见到了那个我人生至今为止见过的最好看的和尚——李方丈。  
俗名叫李帝努，劫诺是他的法号，中国和尚，可这名字读起来却颇有些洋味。方丈人如其名，长着一张和亚洲人大相径庭的脸。  
剑眉，挺鼻，不厚不薄恰到好处的唇还有略显凌厉的眼眸，五官在一张不大的脸上排布地紧紧有条，真道是神佛之子。光头都这么好看的男人，我还是第一次见，所以呆呆地看了他好久，忘了礼数。  
直到我娘暗暗掐了下我，我才急急地跪下。低头看着自己的指尖，揉搓起泛黄的衣衫。  
紧张时我总会这样。却也不记得我是多久也没再有过像这样波澜的心绪。  
也是，那时我满心都是害怕因为唐突了方丈而进不了这庙，断了自己最后的活路。小小的心绪不宁并不会让我们这样的人有过分的感触。  
久久地没有声响，这庙里的人连呼吸都微乎其微，只听得自己的心跳和衣物的摩擦声在周遭的空气里流转。我心里的惶恐又多了几分。心里盘算着，这佛门确确不是那么好进的，想必是刚刚不灵光的样子全被方丈看了去，定觉得我慧根极浅，这会儿正想着怎么回绝我爹娘。

“留下吧。”

我心里的小算盘还没打完，却听着惊天的一声。猛地抬头，方丈却已捻着佛珠背身走进了里屋 。  
我和爹爹娘面面相觑，都傻了眼，本以为方丈会考我些什么佛家经典，再以几柱香的时间思量定夺，可没想到面见方丈到现在不过三五分钟，转眼我就成了这蹉跎寺的小沙弥。  
难不成是刚刚我看方丈的时候眼神太过痴迷，让他误以为成了我对神佛的虔诚？  
我没再细想，这天上掉馅饼的好事本就是命运使然，凡人过分揣测神意不过就是徒增烦恼。  
转眼两个小和尚已经迎过来，接过爹娘手中的行囊，要领我进门。  
“再让我和爹娘说几句话吧。”我向小和尚福了福身。  
小和尚点头示意，背过身去。  
在这乱世突地离家，我心里还是有所不安。无关乎担忧想念，只是心里也暗暗有些预感，这一别怕是难以再见。  
喉咙哽了哽，等到稍稍平静了心中的涩意我才张口说到  
“爹娘，这一去，要记得注意身子，照顾好自己。您两在家不用多为我操心，我如今算是有了着落，每周会送一些口粮回来，我们家的生计算是解决了一大半。  
蹉跎寺香火旺，又是佛门重地，我在这定不会有什么事儿。只等这年月过去，我就和方丈好好说，让我还俗来，您两老就安心在家吧。”  
我终究是选择了这虚无的宽慰。  
爹娘含着泪，握着我的手紧紧的。  
“俊俊平安，我俩就算是安心了，也算是对得起黄家的列祖列宗。你在庙里要听方丈的话，多学些经典也是好的。”  
“爹娘，爹娘只是有些舍不下你。”  
我伸手给二老抹了抹泪，拥着他两已是被灾祸折磨得薄如纸片的身子，顺下哽在咽喉的唾液。  
再与爹娘面照面时，眼睛已经完全恢复干爽的样子。  
“那我俩就走了，你好好照顾自己。”  
我用力点了点头。  
他俩回身下山。  
我在庙口望着二老相互搀扶的背影，忽地有些看不清自己的前路。  
那时候，我还不知道在庙里以后的日子会是如何一番光景。

【4】  
再见李方丈已经是两个月后，听说是闭修炼了一段时间。起初的时候其他小和尚们都说我运气好，方丈从不随便收人，我进来以后十年内庙里恐是不再会收其他弟子。  
我当时听后心下暗暗舒了口气，想着或许真是上天眷顾我黄家，不该就这么绝了后，于是手头上抄写经文的速度也加快了几分。  
也是，回想起两个多月前刚刚进寺那会儿，方丈的确是对我照顾有加。许是我初来乍到又不乏些天资，每每诵经方丈总是把我安排地离他最近，大概也是从那时起，我慢慢开始与这个看起来冷冰冰的大和尚熟络起来。  
不过，可能他也不知道，念经书、讲解经文的时候我总喜欢看着他的脸，起初只是发呆，后来大概是被美色迷了眼，常常一看就就是小半天。  
坐在蒲团上一动也不动，经书早就从手下掉了下来也是浑然不知。可那时的光景很好，有时阳光透过窗子的木格打在他的脸上，倒出一小块阴影。他安然地栖息在那片金黄色的温暖之下，像是这时间最有人情味的佛，盛着红尘里所有的美好。我是个粗人不懂得什么艺术，更不通文学典籍，可看着他，我却时常会在默然中留下几滴眼泪，我不明白它们的含义，只是隐隐感觉到，连看着亲人离去都不会哭的我渐渐是有些变了的。  
我喜欢看他。虽然这话说起来有些大不敬，但的确有一部分原因是他在我心里比庙里的任何一尊佛像都更神佛。  
说起来，庙里的佛像形态不一，大多菩萨的塑化形象都温柔可亲，要说可怖大概也就大雄宝殿里的四大天王，神情稍稍狰狞，为的是镇守四方平安。可我顶顶怕的却是除盖障菩萨。  
那殿我甚少一个人去打扫，轮值的时候定是要叫上一二个师兄陪我。其实说到底多是心虚，色欲乃五欲之一，佛门讲究六根清净，除盖障菩萨斩欲除贪，我自知犯了戒，生怕受了罚。诸如白蛇许仙，牛郎织女这类的，小的时候总听大人们提起。那时我每每听到就会蹙眉走开。的确，这世间最令人畏惧的疼痛不是死别而是生离。  
不过终究也是年纪尚小，我一面害怕一面却日渐一日更放肆地痴看方丈的脸。  
他生得真好，无论何时，我每每见他心头都还是忍不住一窒。偶尔想起第一次见他的那一面，大概从那时起我就被这笼罩着玄黄色圣光的脸深深吸引。  
称不上爱，大抵也就是倾慕。我总是不敢加深再去揣测我对方丈的感情，那不是我所明了的领域，当然也怕在佛前的罪孽更加深重。

可命运时常就是事与愿违。  
入寺将近半月时，方丈把我叫去了他坐禅的小殿里，那是我除诵经之外第一次与他这么近地接触。  
他还是一脸普度众生的慈祥，却又带着不近红尘漠然。  
我进门的时候他便从蒲团上直起身来，走到我面前站定，忽地伸手摸我的头。  
我有些惊慌，可又不敢躲闪，只能随他温暖的掌心落上我的头顶。  
心跳漏了一拍。  
“可知为师为何收你？” 他道。  
我有些莫名其妙，自然不解，如实回到  
“弟子不知。”  
他微微牵了牵嘴角，我却因为他这似笑非笑的一下又略失了心神。  
真好看。  
“见你那时，你看为师的目光虽稍有些痴傻，但你这双眼却是无比纯净，为师不会看错。”  
他顿了顿，继而说道  
“此番叫你来为的是正式与你剃度，赐你法号。你师兄们大都是双字，但如今为师只赐你一字 —— “朝”  
愿你如天池边的雪莲朝东而绽放，又化而为山间之朝露清澈透亮。”  
“朝。”  
我心里默默念了念这字。不知为何很是欢喜。立马向方丈叩首  
“谢方丈赐名，弟子很喜欢这“朝”字。”  
我抬首漂漂亮亮地笑着看他，碰巧触及他快要生出的笑。  
这一次，他嘴角上扬地极为明显，连着那平日里略显凌厉的双眼都柔和了好几分。像月牙般弯起，饱含着这世间最柔和的光晕。任谁看了都无法不沉醉在这样的温柔里。何况是还是这不苟言笑的李方丈。  
我也醉了，又像第一面那样呆呆地看着他，失了神志。  
不想，他竟离我又近了近，还未散尽那笑意，摸了摸我的头。  
衣衫划过我的脸颊，是和他的笑容一样的柔软。他身上的檀香也很好闻，不像是单单熏在衣衫上的，是比香薰的香更浓更醇更不易散尽的。  
我们第一次跨过讲经者和听经人的距离。心跳动地更快了些，似乎是要受不住了，隐隐地还夹杂着一丝丝涩意。一瞬的功夫，我切切感受到了心头似是有一道缝隙出现，大片的甜味像潮水般涌入心脏。我慌乱着轻轻顺了顺胸口，希望它流散地快些。  
山下的日子让我的神经麻痹了太久，喜忧苦乐柴米油盐皆是无味，这一下忽地又再体味起这人间的情味，我忍不住地惊慌。  
手上沁出了汗珠，漂亮的笑还未来得及落下，转而还未趁我察觉，大颗大颗的泪珠就顺着脸颊倾落了下来。  
他也是一惊。稍露的温柔割碎成星零的担忧。  
蹙眉问道  
“小朝这是怎么了，方才还笑着，这下怎么又哭了起来。”  
平日里惯常清冷的声音一下也缓了缓调子，变得轻柔了几分。  
我盛着满眼的晶莹，因着他稍褪的冷冽，心里头更是一片慌乱，不知如何是好。  
很难再找回那时的思路，只记得凭着感觉我不怕死地依着本能地倾身抱住李帝努，他身子僵硬了一下，我埋首在他的衣衫间，深深地吸吮着他身上的檀香味，那味道真好闻，恍若是良药，压下了我身体里所有的不安，身子也跟着软了下来。  
五脏六腑终于不再胡乱地搅和在一起。那一大片方才还横冲直撞的甜味霎那就化成丝丝暖流流向了身体各处。  
目明、耳聪、心开。  
我清晰地听到远处清脆的莺啼，日光变得刺眼，午膳时苦瓜的余味在我的唇舌间荡漾开。  
十三年以来我随着这乱世干瘪枯槁了的心脏冥冥中徐徐充盈了起来。  
李帝努在一瞬的僵硬后，最终还是拥住了我。我埋在他衣间，看不清他那时的表情。

但我想，我大概是真的破了戒。

【5】  
那日后，我俩都极有默契地对此事只字不提。  
的确，并不是什么值得一提的大功劳。那晚，李方丈不过就是尽义务度化了一个孤寂的灵魂。  
而我却在心里藏下了一只小鬼。  
我依旧是坐在离他最近的地方听书、诵经，可望他的频率相较之前低了许多。生了万万见不得光心事，也因为每每看向他，我心下都忍不住一阵酸疼。  
手下是化解世间万般苦痛的经书，这偌大的殿宇之中充斥着佛音，却只有我一人知道，有些苦无药可解，只得堪堪地受着。在离那人最近的地方，咫尺天涯。

【6】  
我病了，躺在床铺上几日未曾动弹。我害怕见他，却又极度饥渴着感受他周身的气息。大夫来看了我好几趟，除了有些营养不良并未诊出什么棘手的大病。没错，我并不是身子受难，苦的是心。  
喜欢一个人怎么会如此煎熬？我噙着被酸疼出的泪水想。这何止是古人说的牵肠挂肚，我连心都浸在了胆汁里。日夜想他竟是已到了入魔的地步，何故呢？大概是那个叫李帝努的和尚拥有着让人飞蛾扑火的光芒。那样的美好的样貌，看一眼，怕是一生也难以忘怀。  
我本不信佛，只是在饿得发昏时暗暗祈祷过。佛不救麻木无情之人，我知道。可如今入这法门，诚心皈依，清心咒夜已是一日数遍。但我又再次顿悟，佛，原来也不救痴情之人。  
白蛇许仙，牛郎织女，我本该知道。  
弹尽粮绝，末路时分，救我的是那个叫李帝努的方丈。  
我病下的第三日夜，大概真是被小鬼引着有些迷糊了，他的脸如梦如幻地浮现在我眼前，身子勉强能撑起来，我挣扎着起来抱他，想得到更多的触摸和抚慰。想让他那骨节分明的手抚摸过我身体的每一处，我的眼我的鼻我总是嘤咛地叫着他的唇。像为我洗礼那样，流转过我的每一寸肌肤，最后停留在我跨下最炙热的那一处。如同他每日无数次抠动摩挲手中佛珠一般，围着我的马眼打转，然后盘弄我的睾丸，最后摩擦我肿胀的阴茎，由慢到快，一次，两次，三次……无数次，直到我把浓稠的精液射到他矜贵的手上。  
“嗯……李帝怒，再快点，再快点，嗯！ 啊～～～ 好，好爱你！”  
变调了的呻吟消失在夜色中。我射了，意淫着李帝努的脸。  
从自慰的云端落回更空虚的深渊。  
这一夜我睡地还算安稳。

次日睁眼，还未完全看清周遭，就见李帝努捻着佛珠微蹙双眉坐在我窗前，我心下一大惊，立马惊起裹着被子往墙角缩卷，还带着不正常的红晕。昨日入梦的脸真真切切地出现在我眼前。我的心又不正常地狂跳起来。  
有色心，没色胆。

“小朝怎突地就病了？已是三日，看这脸烧，内火定还未散去。”  
我察觉到他语气中的一丝紧张，不知是不是错觉。  
也是，《金刚经》我三日倒背如流，他认定我是极通佛性，难得的人才。病了，做师父的确该是紧张才对。  
他从被褥里掏出我的手，摸着我的骨节，透着怜惜。  
我脸上红晕更甚，眼里沁出丝水气，心想着这手指要是昨日夜梦中身下的那根炙热该多好。  
我一直盯着李帝努看，所以当然也没有错过他望向我时的那一刹失神。  
对，我想起了，他说他最喜欢我这一双清澈的眼睛，我眼里含泪的模样应该更为清纯吧。  
连你也忍不住动了凡心吗，李方丈。  
可你哪能想到，我这一张皮囊下藏着的却全是肮脏龌龊的心思。  
李帝努好像察觉到了什么，松开我的手，纂拳靠近嘴边不自然地咳了咳，企图摆脱刚刚的尴尬。  
他是自矜的人，我第一眼就已认定。那冷着脸，俯视众生的样子。就算是刚刚有一刹那的失神，也绝不会想到怀疑自己的对佛门的虔诚。鲜少的儒雅温柔不过是佛门良好教化的熏陶。  
果然，他很快转为如常的样子。  
“今夜为师来为你诵经驱恶，两日内定能好转。”  
那么自信？ 驱恶？可何又为恶？  
我兀自嘲了嘲自己。  
不过当夜，我的心的确平和了许多，因着他守着我的缘故。我听着他略带清冷的低沉嗓音，混和着拨冗念珠发出的木质声响，安心了不少。又载着蜜，如静躺在云朵之上悠悠然沉睡了过去。  
于是也未曾见得他随着夜色渐浓更深了的目光……  
【7】  
李帝努轻抚上我闭着的双眼，借着月色端详着我的脸。鬼使神差地滑过我高挺的鼻梁，落在我的唇瓣上，连他自己也未察觉，寸步不离身的佛珠被他放在一边，腾出手揉着我的唇，向上推起又向下压下，看着它白一阵红一阵。脸上依旧是毫无表情，让人看不透他的心思，仿佛是做着什么理所应当的正经事。

“啊——啊———”乌啼月落。群鸟拍着翅膀飞向另一棵高树。  
不想惊醒了窗下沉默着的人，李帝努猛地收回手，墨色的眼眸闪过从未有过的惊慌失措，他抓了抓周遭的空气，指尖好像还才留着床上那人脸颊上的余温。  
一脸天真浅带笑意，似乎是做着好梦。  
李帝努咽了咽唾液，有生以来他第一次感到了紧张。  
对这个弟子的宠爱竟不知何时沾染上了肮脏情欲？佛袍下鼓起的一团骗不了人。他细细回想起对黄仁俊入寺至今所有举措，惊心地反常，他哪曾如此宠溺偏爱一个弟子过？难道只是单纯地赞赏他过人的天资嘛？不，是他过分自矜，以至让欲望在黑暗里肆意滋长至今。  
小朝只有见他时明媚的笑，漏出小虎牙俏皮可爱的样子；波光潋滟的眸子如同青海湖的湖水，总映着他的脸清清明明的。万万不曾想到这些世界他所认为万般美好之物竟都成为他恶念滋长的肥料。  
他死死捏紧佛珠，蹙着剑眉满是懊恼、悔恨。这样挫败的表情没想到也会有一天出现在李帝努的脸上。  
不过还好，今日之举是在小朝沉睡时，未曾有人发现，自己醒悟地尚早，再晚恐怕真就要堕入无间地狱。  
李帝努当下念起清心咒，随即便做了个重要的决定。  



End file.
